Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine vane and blade assemblies to high temperatures. As a result, turbine vanes and blades must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures, or must include cooling features to enable the component to survive in an environment which exceeds the capability of the material. Turbine engines typically include a plurality of rows of stationary turbine vanes extending radially inward from a shell and include a plurality of rows of rotatable turbine blades attached to a rotor assembly for turning the rotor.
Typically, the turbine vanes are exposed to high temperature combustor gases that heat the airfoil. The airfoils include internal cooling systems for reducing the temperature of the airfoils. Airfoils have had internal inserts forming nearwall cooling channels. However, most inserts are formed from plain sheet metal with a plurality of impingement holes therein to provide impingement cooling on the pressure and suction sides of the airfoil. The upstream post impingement air pass downstream impingement jets and forms cross flow before exiting through film holes. The cross flow can bend the impinging jets away from the impingement target surface and reduce the cooling effectiveness. To reduce the amount of cross flow, the post impingement air has been vented out through exterior film holes. However, the greater the number of film cooling holes, the less efficient the usage of cooling air is. The impingement holes consume cooling air pressure and often pose a problem at the leading edge, where showerhead holes experience high stagnation gas pressure on the external surface. Thus, a need for a more efficient internal cooling system for gas turbine airfoils.